Hidden Truth
by Lucifel-Kira
Summary: Sesshomaru's life is consumed by work, but what is there for him to do when his father suddenly decides to give him a surprise three month vacation? Read to find out as Sesshomaru sets off on an unknown vacation that'll change his life.
1. Ch 1: New Identity

_disclaimer: Any of the Inu Yasha characters in this story do not belong to me.

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: New Identity**

Sesshomaru Tashio was the soon to be heir of Tashio Inc. and the richest bachelor of Japan. None of this mattered to him, ever since his mother's death a piece of him had died along with her. That broken piece had left him cold and emotionless to the world.

It was another average work day for him as he got up off his bed and headed for the bathroom. Once there, he looked at his reflection and smirked. Sesshomaru Tashio was proud of the fact that he did not have to shave; it meant one less problem to deal with in life. Not that he had much of a life. Sure he was the heir of Tashio Inc. but that meant nothing to him unless he was the one running the company. As an heir, he had everything going for him. Every women would submit to him either for money, sex, or fame. They were all the same. For once he would like to meet someone who did not care about his status; if only he wasn't so known throughout Japan. If he could get away from Tokyo, maybe then he could live a normal life but that was asking for a miracle to happen.

He took a quick shower and got dressed in his usual suit for work. '_Work…why does it sound so…dull?'_ he thought as he grabbed the key to his silver BMW. Just as he was opening the door to leave for work the phone rang. Groaning in annoyance he went and picked up the phone. "Sesshomaru speaking." There was a long silence on the other end of the line before his temper began wearing thin. "Father, I have no time for these games. State your business, so I can be off to work." Still holding the phone he waited till his father began pouting. "Sessho, you're no fun anymore. I'm your father and you speak to me as you would to a stranger." Sesshomaru mentally groaned as his father continued pouting. "Father, in that state you are a stranger to me. If that is all that you wish to discuss, then I'm hanging up to go to work." He was about to hang up before he heard his father's voice once again. "NO! Wait! Fine, I'll tell you why I called. You have been working for quite a bit and now the company is at its climax and is stable…so I decided to give you three months off."

Sesshomaru stood still before the phone as his father's announcement processed through his brain. "THREE MONTHS! What will I do in three months? What will I do in three months?!" His father laughed evilly, "What every bachelor does, have fun." Before Sesshomaru could answer, his father had hung up on him. All he could think of was how his father thought it was necessary to put him on leave for three months. In the end he resorted to thinking one word, _'BASTARD!'_ He threw his keys onto the nearest table and began taking his business tie off. With a hard yank his tie came off and he threw that as well. He walked into his room in which he preceded to take his business shirt off and exchange it for a wife beater. His dress pants were next to go as he gave it up for dark, blue jeans. Once he had his socks on he put on a pair of custom made Cinch Etnies.

What was he to do now? Sure his father had said 'Have fun." but fun..that's one thing he hadn't done since his teen years. Could he just walk out of his suite and have "fun?" _'I highly doubt that, Sess.' _he thought to himself. Three months of free time…surely he could come up with something to do. Shaking his head, he got up off his bed and headed for his living room. After three minutes of searching, he finally found his keys. Taking only his wallet he walked out of his suite and headed for the elevator. On his way out of it, he encountered a tall, lean woman. She had dark brown hair tied up in a tight bun and her eyes were red. She looked him once over, quite eagerly, and gave him what she believed to be a seductive smile. This only made him mentally cringe inward. _'Kami, how I hate that look on any women.'_ he muttered before putting on n emotionless façade on and walked past her onto the clerk's desk.

Like most luxury apartments the lobby that housed the clerks was quite lavished in gold marble walls with black counter top that secretly held a computer for reserving rooms. The clerk was a young boy that went by the name of Hojo. He just graduated from high school a year ago. Hojo looked up from the computer as Sesshomaru approached him, "Morning Mr. Tashio, how may I help you today?" Sesshomaru in turn gave a slight nod in acknowledgement and began stating what he wanted done. "I will be out for at least three months. If anyone should call requesting my presence, inform them that I'm to be out of reach for a long span of time. Now, should my father call, make sure you tell him that his son has taken to heart what he had proposed. As for my bill, send it to my accountant, Sango, she will make sure they are taken care of. That is all." Hojo hastily took down what Sesshomaru said on a notepad, "Yes, Sir!" Sesshomaru turned and walked out of the building wishing he hadn't noticed the once-over look that the woman with red eyes was giving him.

He made his way to his BMW and got in. Taking a deep breath he turned the car on. Being careful, he backed the car out and was on his way to wherever his thoughts took him. Soon he found himself in the middle of Tokyo. His father's company was located here, in the middle of the most populated city in Japan. Mentally groaning he drove passed Tashio Inc. and headed towards the less wealthy parts of Tokyo. Once he had found a place to park that was safe for his BMW, he walked out onto the sidewalk. _'A bit of fresh air might do me well'_ he thought as he headed west. Not long after walking did he realize that he was walking towards Tokyo Mall. As a young boy he had long ditched his father's home school teachers to hang at the mall. He had loved the bookstore there. If he was asked where he got his education from he would say that he learned almost everything he knew from Lessen Bookstore.

Lessen Bookstore was a small bookstore. Like every bookstore it had each and every kind of book one could imagine. Though that made it smaller to walk around in, but it was comfortable. What Sesshomaru loved the most about the bookstore was the person that ran the shop. The old woman that ran the shop was called Kaede. He had met Kaede when he was a teenager. Kaede had long been his friend, she was old, yet her wisdom he had come to value far greater than that of his father's. He entered through the glass double doors. Just as it had been in his teen years the little bells still hung above the doors announcing his arrival. With quiet steps he approached the counter, where he waited for the one person that knew him better than his father. Not long after he approached the counter did he hear the sounds of feet shuffling about and a muffled, "Be there in a sec."

Three…two…one…Waiting was not one of Sesshomaru's best virtues and he had enough of waiting. He decided to turn and leave the store; after all he wasn't even sure that Kaede still worked there. It certainly had been years since he was in the store and saw her or heard her talking, _'More of scolding than talking really.'_ thought Sesshomaru. The exit was merely an arm's length away, he could easily walk out and she'd never know he was there, but he felt a presence behind him. "Do grace me with your presence, Sesshomaru. I have not seen thy in years." Sesshomaru turned to face the counter again and there stood Kaede in her red and white kimono of the old days. "Kaede, it is a pleasure seeing you once again. Yes…it has been quite a few years, has it not?" A smile graced his lips, a smile no one had seen, but his dear friend Kaede.

Kaede walked around the counter and stood before him. "If I didn't know better I'd be intimidated by our presence." Instantly she had him by the ears and squeezed it hard. "Ow, what's that for?!" "That, Sesshomaru, is for not coming to see me for a long time." Once Sesshomaru's ear was released he began to rub the pain away. "Sorry, I've not had time, with working for father and fighting off whores, it has been tiring." "I'm sure it's 'tiring' fighting all those 'women' from your bed." Kaede spoke with sarcasm. Not long after Kaede had spoken the bell chimed again signaling a customer. Kaede head back behind the counter and Sesshomaru decided to go. Waving at Kaede he left almost bumping into a female. "I'm sorry." He looked down at the apologizing young woman who was carrying several books. Before he could speak she moved towards the nearest book selves which consisted of romance novels. Kaede was next to him once again. "It would not do well for me to have you run over my customers, Sesshomaru. Now off with you, I'm sure you have work to do, but keep in mind to visit me more often." Sesshomaru nodded and left the store. '_If she only knew I had three months of no work.'_

Sesshomaru looked at his silver Rolex watch and saw that it was only noon. Sighing he headed back towards his BMW. _'What to do next?'_ he thought. Considering the fact that he had told the clerk that he would be gone for three months he should at least find a new place to stay to avoid those who knew him. He got into his car and drove off to find a new apartment. Within twenty minutes he was parked in front of New Haven Apartment complex. It was the next best thing to his pent house. Opening the door to get out of his car a thought occurred to him. 'If I'm going to stay "hidden" then wouldn't it be best if I didn't look like The Sesshomaru?' Slowly he got back in to his car and turned the engine back on. "I need to find a new identity."

* * *

A/N: Please Review!


	2. Ch 2: Keyutske Nymora

_A/N: Chapter 2 is up! Also, there will be a little delay on the next chapter since my net is acting weird lately. Not only that but college is starting back up so i'll do my best to keep the chapters coming! As always review! Thank you to all that have reviewed on the first chapter. I greatly appreciate them!!! Oh, if I get anything wrong please do correct me. ^^  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Keyutske Nymora**

Sesshomaru was seating in his BMW when he finally thought of who could forge him a new identity. Sure it may be illegal, but it wasn't like he was out to kill, it was only to hide for three months…three long months. He shifted his car into drive and was off to fetch his new identity. It was an hour drive before he was in front of Totosai's house. Totosai was an old man. Ironically he was a friend of Kaede. Totosai was known for making a living off selling weapons, what few knew was that he also could create fake IDs. Very few people ask and even fewer know of it and Sesshomaru was one of them. Having dealt with Totosai once he knew where the old man lived. Now it was a matter of convincing the old man to make him a new ID.

He got out of the car and made sure that he locked it, not knowing what the old man would do. Slowly he walked to the door of the house. The house was quite small for a "war lord," but he knew better. It was just a disguise to hide the fact that inside was a man of power…serious power when it came to weapons. The law had never caught him in the act and probably never would. The old man was really cautious when it came to his work. Sesshomaru knocked on the door three times before Totosai answered. Totosai looked him up sizing him before he asked, "How may I be of service to you, Young Tashio?" Sesshomaru growled at him, he hated being called Young Tashio. It always reminded him of how he was one step behind his father. "You could start by calling me Sesshomaru and letting me in." Totosai smirked as he let Sesshomaru in and closed the door.

The inside of the house looked bigger than it did from the outside. Sesshomaru followed Totosai to his study and sat down in front of the old man's desk. Totosai sat down and smiled at him. "Now, **Sesshomaru**, what brings you here to my house of all places?" Sesshomaru gave him a bored look. "It was certainly not to chat. I'm here to see if you would make me a new identity." Totosai's eyes grew wide at his simple request, but it was the fact that he knew about the ID forging that shocked him the most. "How did you come across that knowledge?" Now it was Sesshomaru's turn to smirk as he responded, "I have connections that very few or hardly anyone knows of. It was simple finding your secret, but don't worry yourself I've told no one else of it. Will you make me what I ask for?" Totosai nodded and smiled once again. "If the price is right."

Once again Sesshomaru followed Totosai as the old man lead him to what appeared to be a small library. He watched as Totosai straightened a framed picture of what he assumed to be Totosai's family. Once the picture was straightened the small selves of books moved aside, creating a hidden doorway. The old man motioned for him to follow and he complied. The other side of the doorway consisted of one long black dinner table with seats around it, which were black as well. The walls were painted white and the frames along it were black. All in all it had an air of elegance yet it was simple. Sesshomaru looked up to find Totosai facing a wall and on it was a painting of Tokyo Tower as it would be seen on a starry night. He watched with curiosity as the old man began touching the wall looking for something. "Ah-ha! Here it is." Totosai moved back as a door appeared almost magically behind the painting. _'No, the painting is part of the door.'_ thought Sesshomaru as he watched the door slide open. Totosai walked in and he followed. Sesshomaru found himself in a room filled with computers. In every corner was the latest laptop in technology and beside them were maps of all seven continents. In the middle of the room was another table only it was smaller than the black dinner table he had seen earlier. "Sit." Totosai motioned for him to sit down and he did, followed by Totosai.

The old man pulled out a laptop from under his table and began typing. "Now let's see, you want a new identity?" Sesshomaru nodded. "Ok. I can make you one of course, but the price is what matters. Will you be willing to pay it?" Sesshomaru thought it over in his head before he spoke. "I am…as long as it does not exceed my personal banking account and it must be something legal." Totosai nodded. "Contrary to most people's beliefs I do have standards. Not everything I have done and earned comes from money itself. Now the price I ask for is simple. In exchange for your new identity I want a portion of Tashio Inc." Sesshomaru stared at Totosai with an expression of shock. "Why would do you want a portion of it? No portion of it has been for sell since I have been managing it." "Precisely, I'm an old man Sesshomaru and the appeal of selling weaponry has begun to fade. I want something that will keep me busy as I retire from this old job of mine. Tashio Incorporation is the one thing that will keep me busy. It may not look like it but I have great skill in business, why else did I go this long without being caught? I'm tired of hiding what I am. I want a new beginning and I want that beginning to be with Tashio Incorporation."

Sesshomaru carefully thought over this "price." What would the benefits be for the company if Totosai was to get involved in it? Would the old man be loyal to his father and him? "How do I know that you would help the corporation? For all I know you could be the downfall of it. When I look at this room I see the newest in technology. Surely you wouldn't have gotten the newest if you had planned on 'retiring'." Totosai fidgeted, _'He's more astute than I thought.'_ "True, but I do not ask for the portion right now. I merely ask that it be there when I do retire. As for being the downfall of Tashio Incorporation, I assure you it will not be caused by me. I will pledge my loyalty to you and under you my pledge would certainly apply to your father as well. I give you my word that I will not betray your trust, keep in mind I seldom give my word."

Sesshomaru nodded, "There is always the secret of your dealings that I know, so I presume this is where we reach our agreement." Sesshomaru held out his hand and Totosai took it, sealing their deal. "Very well, let's get started on your new identity shall we?" Immediately Totosai had started typing on his laptop like a maniac at his craziest. "I would think that you would like to keep the same gender and age, not that being a female would disagree with you, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru sent Totosai a death glare and growled a warning. "I'm merely jesting. On a more serious note, I believe you would want to create a temporary banking account while you have this ID, right?" "Yes, it would certainly be needed. What would you require?" Totosai stopped his frenzied typing to consider the necessities in need. "Well, I would need you to find a name that you would like to go by. Also, I need your banking account password to activate the new one. No worries, friend, once you become Sesshomaru Tashio again the old one will disappear."

"That's not what I'm worried about. I expect that none of my funds be missing aside from those that I extract." Totosai looked somber if not sullen. Sesshomaru smirked, "If you are to be loyal to me in the future, you might as well start now, Totosai." "Very well, then I suggest that you give me a name to be called by." Totosai watched as the young man before him dazed off into his thoughts. _'What could possibly have brought Sesshomaru, son of Inu No Tashio, to me? This young man is quite the puzzling man; perhaps loyalty to him would be wise of me.'_ "Nymora, Keyutske." spoke Sesshomaru with a content nod. Totosai entered the new name as he was told the password to Sesshomaru's account. Totosai looked at Sesshomaru and smiled, "Now dear Keyutske, I need a picture to complete this ID of yours." Sesshomaru had put a lot of thought into how he would present himself into the world as Keyutske and the only thought that had agreed with him was to cut his long silver locks off. Even if he had gotten his hair cut it would have not mattered for only the Tashio family had silver hair, but to cut it and dye it black was a whole different story. Much to his dismay the only chance he had of avoiding the Tashio name the most was to cut and dye his hair.

"Totosai, would you have any scissors and black hair dye?" Totosai shook his head and spoke, "I fear not, but I can have a servant fetch me what you need." Sesshomaru nodded and watched the old man call someone on his cell phone. "He will be here shortly with the supplies needed. Please do wait here as I go to retrieve it." Sesshomaru stayed where he had been as Totosai left. Sadness had begun to engulf him as his mind began to comprehend the fact that he was going to cut his long hair off. Sure it was just hair, but to him it was a part of him, a part that he had since his birth. Not once had he cut it and now, here he was waiting to be handed a pair of scissors. He looked down at his hands and as he did his vision was blocked by his silver locks falling before him. Attentively he reached up and pushed it back behind his ears. He looked up as he heard Totosai approach him. Totosai watched as Sesshomaru took the scissors and noticed the young man's sorrow as he fiddled with the scissor. "Ahem. I shall be in the other room once you are done. Here I've also found you a mirror. I thought you might need it." Totosai turned and left, leaving Sesshomaru alone. It was time to do what he had set out to do.

Reaching inside his pockets he pulled out a black hair bow. He pulled back all of his hair and tied it up loosely just below his neck. Then he sat the mirror up before him on the computer table. Once the mirror was set up he reached for the scissors. Carefully he led the scissors to where he had tied up his hair. Sesshomaru watched in the mirror as his hand subtly shook. _'Get a grip, Sesshomaru. You can do this. You need to do this!'_ Steadying himself he led the scissor to rest above the hair bow, then *snip snip* his ponytail fell to the ground. Immediately he felt the loss of the weight…and the shortness of his hair.

* * *

_A/N 2: HE CUT HIS HAIR!!!! Aside from that, what did you guys think? I thought the ending was pretty dramatic. lol Review! 3_


	3. Ch 3: Remembrances & Adjustments

**Important: **_A/N: ok from the end of chapter 2 and the beginning of this chapter a few hrs have passed in which Sesshomaru spent time aimlessly driving around till he found himself at a place in which he spent many of his childhood days at. I'll be switching between the name of Sesshomaru and Keyutske quite a bit throughout the story, hopefully it wont get too confusing._

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Remembrances & Adjustments

Reaching in his pockets, Keyutske found some spare change. One at a time he threw the coins into the fountain, finding it oddly relaxing. This brought back a memory of a past he had long forgotten.

_Young Sesshomaru was tossing coins into the fountain as his father approached him. "Son, I have someone for you to meet." He turned around to see his father and next to him stood a dark, haired boy. The boy was younger than he was, but he held a resemblance of Tashio. "Sesshomaru, meet your younger brother, Inu Yasha." Inu Yasha smiled shyly and waved at him. Sesshomaru continued to stare at the boy as his face turned to confusion and then anger. "Brother? I have no brother, Father." Tashio frowned as his older son turned back to the fountain and threw another coin into it. "Sesshomaru, he is your brother and you will treat him as such." Sesshomaru, turned and glared at his father. "As you wish, Father._

_Tashio had feared that Sesshomaru would attack Inu Yasha but didn't expect Sesshomaru to comply to his wish, perhaps they could still get along. "I have to return to the incorporation, I will leave Inu Yasha with you. Bring him back home with you, Sesshomaru." Tashio took his son's shrug as a yes and turned to Inu Yasha. "Be good now, he won't hurt you." Inu Yasha nodded and smiled. "See you home, dad." Tashio ruffled his son's hair and left to return to his work._

_Sesshomaru watched as Inu Yasha ran towards him with his arms wide spread, "Brother!" Inu Yasha stopped before him fidgeting with his red shirt. It was obvious that Inu Yasha knew little of the world's cruelties. "Big brother…what are we gonna do today? I'm so glad I have you and I'm no longer alone. Being alone is scary and sad." Yes, Inu Yasha was innocent indeed. Sesshomaru smiled for the first time since his mother's death. "Here." he said as he gave Inu Yasha the rest of the coins he had. Inu Yasha took them and looked down at the coins in curiosity. "What do I do with them?" Sesshomaru grabbed one coin back, closed his eyes for a second and tossed the coin into the fountain. Inu Yasha nodded then closed his eyes to make a wish. Once he was done, he threw all of the coins at once into the fountain. "I made a wish, brother!" Inu Yasha gave Sesshomaru a face-splitting smile with all his innocence._

Keyutske shook his head as he came back to the present. 'Yes, this is where I first met Inu Yasha.' He sat down on the edge of the fountain as he carelessly tossed another coin into it. He watched as pigeons walked or waddled back and forth searching for seeds.

The sun was beginning to set when Keyutske decided that it was time to go. He had other errands to attend to before the day was over. He needed clothes and books. To obtain those he headed towards Tokyo Mall. Like most weekdays, the mall was not as crowded and thus Keyutske strolled about experiencing a sense of comfort. Normally his appearance as Sesshomaru would have attracted many glances from females, but as Keyutske, he only attracted curious glances. This made him want to smile but he suppressed it.

Keyutske walked into what looked like a casual clothing store called KulzWear. Inside were all kinds of clothes that he had rarely the time to wear when he worked twelve hours and if he was lucky he'd work for ten hours. This normally left little time for anything else in his life, but now he had time. He approached a rack of t-shirts that consisted of the dark colors he would usually wear. Instead of just plain shirts, they had graphic designs on them. He grabbed a week's worth with colors ranging from black to grey to light blue. Next on his list were pants, which were located next to the t-shirts. He selected six pair of loose fitting jeans and there dress pants. Now he needed some undershirts along with a few dress shirts. Within a span of an hour Keyutske came out of KulzWear wearing a black t-shirt with a winged sword design on the front left side of his shirt. He had one dark blue, loose fitting pants and a pair of shit-kickers. True that he never owned a pair till now, but they had caught his attention and it matched with the outfit he had in mind.

With three bags of clothes he headed toward the nearest book store, Lessen Bookstore. The door to the store chimed as he entered with an air of confidence. Knowing how the books in the store were categorized, Keyutske headed toward the historical section. Here he found several interesting books on the feudal era of Japan. Selecting three, he headed towards the comic section from which he selected six more books. Once he gathered a few more books dealing with Japan's popular tourist spots and origami tutorials for experts, he went to purchase them. Much to his surprised, Kaede didn't recognize him. "Ah, I see that you like to read about the feudal era of Japan. I know someone else who knows a great deal on that topic, but he seems to have vanished once again." Kaede gave him a small laugh as she handed him the receipt. Keyutske gave her one of his rare smiles as he grabbed the bags of books. "He seems like an interesting person, perhaps I'll meet him one day. " Kaede blinked slowly as she recognized his smile but not him. "Yes, perhaps."

Walking out of the small bookstore unrecognized by Kaede had boosted his confidence that the people around him were likely to ignore him. With that in mind, he headed toward a small restaurant at the end of the mall. Very few people were gathered around the small tables of Mini World Cuisine. Mini World Cuisine was a little restaurant that made miniature version of meals from around the world. It enabled people to sample a variety of meals from different counties in one sitting without having to choose one.

Keyutske sat down near the window area that showed a view of the mall. Not long after he sat down, a waitress came to his table and handed him a men, then left with a promise to return in five minutes for his order. He looked at the simple design of the menu and wondered how he had spent most of his time at fancier restaurants with fancier menus, but the simplicity of Mini World Cuisine was a pleasant change for him. He looked at the menu mentally listing off what to order. Ten minutes later he was carefully sampling the three different meals he had ordered along with his freshly made lemon grass tea.

As he was taking another sip of his tea, he felt a presence behind him. He turned and found himself facing a man in his early mid-twenties. He had short hair, messing in the front and from the looks of it the back was tied back to resemble a small pony tail. His eyes were the darkest shade of purple with the glint of humor in it and his mischievous grin was slowly irritating Keyutske since he knew this man. Miroku looked at Keyutske with recognition. "Why I'll be damned. It's the missing Sesshomaru!" Keyutske figured that playing as a stranger would be useless given that Miroku, his coworker and closest friend, had recognized him. Immediately some of Sesshomaru's cold expression returned as he felt his bubble of freedom burst.

Taking another sip, he motion for Miroku to sit across from him, all the while cursing at his luck. "It IS you!" Miroku stared at him with his mouth gapping open trying to form words. "I didn't think…that you…would…that you would be him. I hardly didn't recognize you, but—thought I'd give it a try, calling your name I mean and see if you would respond—Wow you look different." Sesshomaru continued eating as he patiently waited for Miroku to sit. "Are you going to sit or stare at for the rest of the day?" Miroku nodded and finally sat down. Sesshomaru looked up from his nearly finished meal and spoke one word, "What?" Miroku blinked at him clearly confused. With a sigh Sesshomaru made his question more—understandable. "Is there any particular reason you came to me instead of ignoring my presence?"

Miroku shook his head, "No reason in particular, merely hanging around here looking for some attention from the divine ladies of Tokyo." With a sheepish grin plastered to his face, Miroku looked at the coming waitress. Sesshomaru shook his head as Miroku flirted with the waitress before ordering a meal that consisted of shrimp and fish. There were three main things in Miroku's life that was consistent: Work, Women, and Sleep. He lived by his own rules and the motto of "If work can't make you happy, a woman will or you move on to the next best thing, sleep."

Miroku turned back to Sesshomaru as the waitress left giggling. To Sesshomaru's surprise the air about Miroku turned serious as he spoke, "Finding you here was a surprise considering that you spend three-fourth of your life at work, but what surprised me the most was that you didn't show up for work I two days. At first I figured that you were ill, considering the fact that you haven't slept much in the last month with the company rising and all. Then, today you didn't show up at all or call in sick. Since you are one to follow the rules, I figured that something was up after several failed attempts to contact you at your suite. So, why have you not been to work for the past two days?"

Sesshomaru smiled, he had to hand it to Miroku, even though he seems like a lech most of the time, but he was indeed quite observant. Miroku frowned as he squirmed in his chair, "You're smiling…not smirking…hell must be freezing over!" "No, it's not, but it might as well be, since I won't be going to work for three months." "THREE MONTHS?!" Miroku almost fell off his seat, but managed to hold onto the table before he could tip over and kiss the ground. "Ahem..three months? Why? I mean you've been working hard…come on, three months—it's...it's preposterous!" At this point Miroku was waving his arms round as if to show him the size of the absurdity. "I agree, but I have no say in the matter. It's my father's wish that I take time off from work and so he thought three months was a good amount of time." Miroku sat back down as the waitress came back with his order along with a refill of tea for Sesshomaru. "Hmm, if Mr. Tashio has decided this then there really isn't anything to be done about it, but why the change in style?" he asked as he pointed a fork in Sesshomaru's direction.

Sesshomaru grabbed a strand of his hair and stared at Miroku. "I felt it was time for change." Miroku blinked, "Change? There must be another reason. Come on, I've never seen you without your long silver locks. For you to cut and dye it, it would mean major change." Sesshomaru glared at Miroku for knowing too much about him. "My reasons are m y own, but for you I would request that you tell no one and I mean _**no one**_ about my appearance. As far as I know everyone thinks I'm out of town or something along those lines. N one will be able to contact me for the next there months, not even my father. Till I return as Sesshomaru, you my friend will help keep Tashio Inc. up and running when there are problems." Miroku nodded. "For the next three months I'll be known as someone else: Nymora, Keyutske." With that said Sesshomaru dropped his cold exterior and became more friendly right in before Miroku's eyes.

Quietly Keyutske raised a hand to signal for a check as he took a credit card out. "Now, Miroku I must be on my way to my new apartment, but I trust that you will keep this secret well and here is my contact via e-mail if you find a problem that requires my attention, only if you can't solve it." He handed Miroku a card with his new e-mail written on it and paid for his and Miroku's meals. "Till we meet again, Miroku." He said as he gathered his bags from shopping and left the small restaurant. "Well, Keyutske seems more friendly, but…oh hell I guess it's about time Sesshomaru had a break from work." Miroku asked for the bill but the waitress handed him a napkin with her phone number on it, "Sir, your friend already paid for your meals." Miroku smiled as he got up to take his tea with him, "Yes, he certainly is nicer."

* * *

_A/N 2: Ah!!!! i think Miroku's best trait is his lecherous humor and how he deals with problems. ^_^_

_well on a bad note i have to say that my fast internet has been lost and now am functioning on dial-up for the time being...which in my option is the stinky pits of all speed nets. Till i'm able to find a faster net i will put the next chapter on hold....but here's a bit of info on the next chapter: Keyutske meets Kagome!!!!! lol _

_As always please review!!! and inputs would be interesting to read on what u guys think will happen. _


	4. Ch 4: Kagome Higurashi

_**A/N: sorry guys for the infinite delay in updating. I've been busy with college and a new puppy. The chapter after this may be a bit different since my writing style has changed a bit, but till the next chapter enjoy this one! Please reveiw!**_

**Chapter 4: Kagome Higurashi**

God, he was tired of just sitting around and reading. Sure, it was fun to do nothing and just read all day, but now, after three days, it was just plain tiring to do the same thing over again. It was about time he went out for a change. He could go to the suite and heck on his messages…no. It would only bring him back to work. He was sure that if Tashio Inc. had any problems that Miroku could handle it, besides it's been five days since he has been away and no problems so far. 'Let's not jinx our luck.' he thought as he knocked on the nearest wood surface, a chestnut coffee table.

It was nearly eight in the evening and coffee was brewing as Keyutske took a shower. The phone rang but a steady stream of hot water occupied his hearing. After the fifth ring the answering machine clicked. "Uh…this is Miroku. Just calling to tell you that Tashio Inc. is doing great and uh...somehow your father found out that I have your contact. No worries, I didn't give it to him, but…uh…he said that you better come to his wedding with Izayoi, which will be…in...two months and three weeks from now…better go; Mr. Tashio is heading towards me."

Steam covered the bathroom mirror as Keyutske dried his hair and then wrapped a towel around his waist. A shower was definitely what he needed to take away his grogginess. Grabbing a wash cloth, he wiped the mirror clean and then ran his hand through his hair. Five days ago he would have felt like he was missing a part of himself after he cut his hair, but now it felt normal. Within a few minutes his hair was dry and tied up into a high pony tail and another twenty minutes and he was dressed, ready to go out for a walk.

His new apartment was near a playground/park, and it made it easier to walk around without leaving his apartment too far, should he change his mind on walking. The weatherman had predicted a clear day, but the sky looked far from clear. Grey clouds began gathering high above, patiently waiting to soak the city. Children were playing as parents watched and talked to each other. Keyutske had discovered that it was better to simply communicate with others if he wanted to walk by without being stared at like a stranger out of nowhere. To everyone, he had established the status of a fresh-out-of-college young, man, that so happens to live nearby since a week ago. He was a nice and sociable person on a break before going to look for a job in business, or so that's what he told the people who knew him as Keyutske.

Basically, Keyutske knew just about everybody at the park. He waved here and there occasionally greeting a parent or two as his walk came to an end. On his way back to his apartment, he was contemplating on what to do after a short dinner, when something whizzed by his face, barely missing him. Slowly he turned and followed the direction from where the ball or object came from. "Are you hurt?!" Blinking as if he was fazed, he watched a young woman and a little boy, whom appeared to be her younger brother, approached him at a fast pace.

Kagome had been playing one-on-one soccer with Sota, when she decided to kick the ball past him, only to realize too late that there was someone just a few paces away from Sota. She watched in horror as the ball went sailing right pass his face. In a panic, she ran to see if he was hurt or not. There he stood stock still as if stunned, and then she turned as she approached him. "Are you hurt?!"

He watched as this stranger looked at him in worry. "I didn't see you there. You should watch where you're standing next time." Keyutske quirked an eyebrow up towards Kagome's direction. It would seem that she had spirit and it drew him to her. "I'm fine." he replied.

Kagome took a better look at him as Sota went to retrieve their soccer ball. As she looked at him, she felt her jaw drop. 'Fine…you're more than fine.' she thought to herself. She blushed as she realized that she'd been ogling at him. In an attempt to hide her embarrassment she decided to introduce herself. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Higurashi, Kagome. This here is my little brother, Sota."

Keyutske nodded in acknowledgement as he in turn introduced himself. "Nice to meet you, even though it was during a situation such as this. I'm Nymora, Keyutske." Before Kagome could say more Sota spoke up, "Sis! We have to go! Grandpa wants us home before ten!" She jumped as if she was shocked as she remembered what Sota had said. "Oh yeah, I don't want him making up illnesses for me again. I must go. See you around, Keyutske!" She waved as she turned to leave.

Not knowing what possessed him to but he ran after her. "Wait! I can give you a ride to your home, if you want?" he asked, then hastily added, "It's safer than walking around at night." Kagome stopped to consider his offer, but it was Sota who spoke first, "Why not? We'll be home in time if we go with him." Kagome shrugged, "Why not."

Keyutske led them to his BMW as he reached for his keys inside his pocket. Unlocking the doors, he watched as they entered in the passenger side. She had an expression of awe on her face as she settled into her seat. "Wow, nice car!" said Sota. Kagome smiled an apologetic smile, "So—I've not seen you around here. You must be new around here?" Concentrating on the road he responded, "Sort of. I'm sure you've seen me once or twice, but I've just recently moved around this area." He could feel her questioning gaze on him. "What do you do for a living? Must pay well for you to own a car like this." Keyutske smirked as he thought that if anyone else had asked him that question, he would have thought she was after his money, but Kagome was genuinely interested of what he did for a living. "I don't have a job—yet. I'm on a three month vacation for now. The last of my scholarship money was used to pay for the car and three or four month rental of the suite I live in right now. What do you do?"

Kagome hadn't expected him to ask her about herself. She had been too intent on finding out about him. What could she tell him? The truth or make up something? Might as well be the truth, since she has already told him her name. "I'm on my last semester in college. In two months, I'll graduate at the top of my class, well second top, after my best friend, Sango. After that I'll be certified as an Accountant and have a minor in business. When I'm not busy with college work, I help around the house or spend time with my little brother."

"I'm not little, Sis! I'm almost as tall as you are!" shouted Sota. Kagome laughed. Her laugh made Keyutske want to laugh with her because it felt pure and full of humor.

He slowed down as they arrived at the entrance of what appeared to be a shrine. 'So she lives in a shrine.' he thought meekly. "Is this the placed?" Kagome looked out the window and saw that the top of the stairs stood her grandfather. "Yeah, what time is it?" "Ten till ten." Kagome sighed in relief, for a minute she thought she was late. Sota interrupted her thought, "Come on, Sis! We'll be late for sure if you don't get moving!", he got out of the car and ran up the steps after waving at Keyutske. 'Sota is right." she thought a she got out of the car, "Thank you…" "Keyutske." "Keyutske for the ride." She shut the door to the BMW and took a step toward the shrine's stairs but back-tracked instead and knocked on the window. Keyutske rolled the window down, "Yes?" "Uh, would you like to see the shrine…since you're new to this area and all." she said shyly. He smiled, "Would you like me to?" he asked as she responded with a smirk. "I suppose not, but I assume it would interest you. You seem like the kind of person who enjoys a bit of history. If you don't wish to see the shrine, so be it." she then turned to leave.

He opened the door and got out. A minute later, he was standing beside her, "Led the way." As they walked towards the stairs that led to the shrine, he locked his BMW. There at the top stood one angry looking grandfather.


End file.
